


Star Wars: The New Padawan

by anakinsrobb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinsrobb/pseuds/anakinsrobb
Summary: When Order 66 was executed,Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi gathered young force sensitive beings from all over the galaxy to continue the Jedi Order. When one student catches his eye with her talents and way with a lightsaber, Master Kenobi decides it's time he takes on a new Padawan. This time, he vows he will not fail.Lumis is what Obi Wan believes to be his last chance at redemption. Adventure awaits the new Padawan, maybe even more than she is ready for. But with her Master by her side, and the help from the friends she meets along the way, Lumis must prove herself time and time again. Is she ready, or will Obi Wan have to watch history repeat itself?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hayden AA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hayden+AA).



The two blue light sabers clashed with one another. The Wookie charged forward to attack. With one smooth step, the Arkanian was out of reach. The stinging sound of the sabers filled the area, echoing off of the cave walls.

The students had been in training since early that morning. It was almost dinner, but they refused to break. They would do anything to get their Master’s spirits up. They would never disappoint them, they promised. Never.

“Padawans, we’re done for the day,” Jun said. “Please, go to your sleeping areas, wash up, and we’ll all eat together in the dining room when you get the signal on your watches.”

The students turned off their sabers and shook hands. 

“You did great, Mawi. Just be careful when you’re going in for the lunge. You don’t want anyone to get the upper hand with one step,” said one of the students.

_“Huuguughghg wrrhw aaahnruh awwgggghhh aarrragghuuhw raaaaaahhgh uugggh huurh aaaaahnr aaaaahnr uughghhhgh_ ,” said Mawi. 

“Yeah,” said the other student, chuckling. “I’ll work on that too.”

The two walked down the cave hallway to the living area, chatting and laughing on their way. Jun looked down at his notebook and began jotting down his thoughts on each student. His eyes wandered down to the end of the list. This one, he thought to himself, is going to change things. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his watch. He put his notebook down and answered the call. A hologram popped up off the screen.

“Master,” Jun said.

“Jun, please send Lumis to my chambers immediately after the meal,” said the hologram. 

“Certainly, Master,” Jun replied. “You’d be pleased to know she is becoming quite the student. She just seems to lack….” Jun paused, then continued, “confidence.”

“I’ve noticed,” said the hologram. “Send her to me. I’d like to discuss her future here with us.” 

“Yes, Master.” The call ended. 

The Master hadn’t been the same since the fall of the Republic. Losing everyone, he had to start new. He resorted to the caves. 

The Master had met Jun during his escape from the Empire. The Jedi were unsafe, and Jun had always been one for supporting them. The Master knew he could trust him  
with his life, which is exactly what he would have to do. He had no more options.

“Find every force sensitive youngling you can,” he had said to Jun. “We will start their training and work to re-establish the Republic.”

“The Jedi are gone, Master. How do we stay safe?” Jun had asked.

“I will keep us safe, Jun. I will train the newcomers to keep us safe. To protect the people, to bring order, to do what we started out to do,” said the Jedi Master.

Since then, Jun went to every corner of the galaxy, in secret, in disguise. He found every force sensitive child he could, of every race he could. He had brought them back to the caves where they would begin their training with one of the highest members of the former Jedi Council. There were only six students, but once every Month 5 of the year.

The four older students were the star pupils. Mawi the Wookie, Galen the Arkanian, Josuna the Togruta, and Lumis the Human. Mawi was found on Kashyyyk with the rest of the Wookie species that hadn’t been wiped out from the executive order, and his family was more than eager to send him to learn from the Jedi. Galen was found wandering around on the outer rim of Arta with no family. She claimed she ran away from home, but there was an underlying issue, and it was just best to leave it alone. 

Josuna actually found them. He ran into the cave after a heavy storm. The Master had allowed him to stay the night, and when it was clear that he was force sensitive, he had no choice but to allow him to stay much longer.

Lumis, however, was a mystery. She was found on Lantillies by Jun when she was thirteen. She had no name, no money, no idea where she was. It was as if someone had completely wiped her memory. She could not remember a single thing, and the last thing she recalled was her little sister crying and her getting out of bed to go calm her. 

When Jun brought her back to the cave, she was quiet and refused to eat. She had no plan on making friends, but that didn’t stop the other students from persisting. It took some time, but Lumis finally accepted their friendships and started training better than before. 

Even though she was Human, her eyes transformed to match her mood. When she was calm, her eyes were a deep blue. When she experienced happiness, they turned yellow. When she was in fear, they became green. Anger turned them red, and excitement turned them purple. Lumis claimed they had turned completely black once, but the reason as to why was still unknown. 

Jun clicked on his watch again. “Students, it’s time for dinner.”

The six little blue lights all lit up, showing that each student was on their way to the dining hall. Jun grabbed his notebook and headed that way, too. His mind was flooded with thoughts about what the Master could possibly want with Lumis. He knew, though. Deep in the back of his mind, he knew. He just wished it was for another reason. 

Jun sighed and pushed the thoughts out of his head, clicked on his watch, and walked through an opening hidden entrance.

There sat the young beings at the table, chatting and laughing with another. 

“No one will ever be able to match your dual-wielding techniques, Josuna,” Galen said. “But Lumis is getting pretty good.” 

“Of course she is,” said Josuna. The tails on his head shifted as he chuckled. “She’s good at everything.”

“ _Huuguughghg uuh huurh uggguh uughghhhgh huuguughghg_ ,” Mawi interjected.

They all laughed, even the younger ones. Jun glanced at the end of the table. There sat Lumis, looking down in embarrassment, but something told him that her eyes were yellow.

“Lumis,” Jun said, “You were requested from the Master Chamber. After you are finished eating, report there immediately.”

The dining room fell quiet, and all eyes were on Lumis. Her head shot up from looking down at her plate. Wide with concern, slowly turning green. 

“What? Why? What did I do?” She was becoming more and more nervous with each question. “I’ve shown up for training each session, I’ve learned everything that has been asked of me, I-“

“Please, Lumis,” Jun interrupted. “There is no trouble. He just would like to speak with you. That’s all.” Jun knew there was more, but he knew better than to get into it at that moment. She would have many questions, as would the other students. He felt it was best to just let the Jedi Master do what he intended. Lumis looked around the room at her the faces of her fellow peers. Each one looked confused, as well as concerned for her. Jun decided it was time to change the topic.

“Eat, everyone. Tomorrow we venture outside of the cave, and you all need every ounce of strength you can muster up.”

Lumis stood up. “May I be excused?” she asked.

Jun couldn’t blame her for being anxious, so he waved her off. She left her almost full plate behind and headed for the hallway.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I’ve never been in trouble_ , thought Lumis. She was headed towards the Master Chambers, her heart racing. _I’ve done everything they’ve asked of me, I have completed every task, every mission, every test_. She looked down at the band wrapped around her left wrist. The Jedi Master had given each student one when they arrived at the cave. Each band was a different color, her band being pink with a single grey stripe down the middle. 

“Your bands will serve multiple purposes,” Jun had told her when she asked. “When it is time to create your own lightsaber, when you are in extreme danger, things like that.” 

“How do I use it?” Lumis had asked.

“You’ll know,” Jun replied. “Trust me, you’ll know.”

_Is this an emergency? Is avoiding confrontation an option on this thing?_

Lumis arrived at the doors of the Master Chamber. She had only been in the room two times before. Once when she was brought to the cave, and another when the Master had feared she was not working well with the other students. He had understood that she was still scared, and that she was not ready to connect with others quite yet. He had explained that he wanted only what was best for her, and that counting on your peers could be a matter of life or death if it came down to it.

Lumis lifted her right hand to the panel next to the door, then there was a single beep.

“Lumis, please, come in,” she heard from her watch.

She pushed open the door. Inside, sitting in the position of meditation, was the Jedi Master. He had his hood up, his hands resting on his knees, and his eyes closed. He looked peaceful, as always.

“You asked to speak with me, Master?” 

He opened his eyes. Blue, piercing, and intimidating, all of which Lumis had noticed the day she met him. He stood up and walked towards her, never breaking eye contact.

“You’re nervous, but you have no reason to be,” he said. “Come sit, I would like to discuss something with you.”

Lumis followed him to a blue couch in the middle of the room and sat down. Everything was much more comfortable in this room. Even the conversation would end up being pleasant, she knew, but until she was made aware of what the Jedi Master wanted, her eyes would remain green.

“Lumis, you have been here for a while now. A year, if I am not mistaken. You have excelled at everything we’ve thrown your way. I am quite impressed by your performance here.”

“Oh… Well, uh… Thank you, Master,” Lumis said, a bit shocked and still confused. 

“Do you see the potential that you possess?” the Master asked.

“I see myself as a student, Master. I still have so much more to learn.”

The Jedi Master laughed. “Yes, you’re right, but do you see how quickly you’ve been learning? Do you understand your ability?” 

The student’s eyes turned grey. The Jedi could tell she was confused at this point.

“Lumis,” he said softly, “you have no reason to be modest. You might be the brightest in training.” He stood up off the couch and walked towards the window, stroking his beard. “I wonder,” he spoke, “if you would be interested in becoming more than just a general student. I wonder if…” he trailed off. 

“Master?” Lumis asked.

“I wonder if,” the Master continued, “you would become my Padawan.”

Lumis couldn’t help herself and let out a gasp. She sat there, stunned. “Master,” she said frantically. “You can’t possibly think I am ready for that, can you?” Her eyes were rapidly changing from color to color, and she could feel it. She was speaking almost as quickly. “There are so many things that could go wrong, so many ways I could disappoint you, and-”

“And I want you to make those mistakes under my supervision,” the Master said. “There is nothing shameful about that, Lumis, and there is nothing I know more about than making mistakes.” He turned to face her now. “Lumis, there are many things I must go do, and I cannot do them alone.”

Lumis tried to get herself under control. She looked up at the Jedi. He stood tall, heroic, almost, in his green robes. "I am honored, but-" She suddenly felt an instant rush of calm come over her. Her eyes were slowly becoming a darker blue. She looked at the Master, and he gave her a slight smile, because he knew. This was an opportunity she would never get again. Deep inside of her, the decision was made. She just had to say it out loud now.

“Master,” Lumis said slowly. “I promise you that I might be a burden, and I promise you that I might fail…” She stood up and walked straight up to the Jedi Master. “But most importantly, I promise I will not disappoint you.”

He smiled at her, then looked down to his left wrist where his band was. He moved his hand over it, and as he did, the band turned pink with a two grey stripes. Lumis looked down at her own band, and watched it change as well, one stripe becoming two. 

“So,” Lumis said, smiling, “we’re some sort of team now?”

“Master Obi Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Lumis,” the Jedi said with a smirk. “It will take some getting used to, but I do like the sound of it.”


	2. Two

“I don’t know,” said Lumis, uneasy. “Shouldn’t I be out with the others? What if something bad happens?” 

The other students had left the cave to go train out on the mountain. If you wanted the proper training, Jun had said you needed to master the elements. They were surrounded by snow, so snow is where they would begin. 

“Lumis,” Obi Wan said, “Jun is more than capable, and they will be fine. If anything happens, we’ll know, and we’ll have plenty of time to help them.” 

Obi Wan had woken Lumis up early that morning by sending signals to her watch. Loud signals. She dressed and went straight to the Master Chamber, knowing that is where she was wanted. Obi Wan was already dressed and ready to go, wearing blue and white robes and light saber at his hip, and now here they were, standing in the training room.

“Well, let’s get to it then,” said Obi Wan. He held his hand out and his cloak immediately flew into it. “You might want a light jacket, too, young Padawan.”

Lumis opened her hand, eager to impress her new Master, and closed her eyes. Using the force, she summoned her hooded jacket to her hand. She opened her eyes and was pleased to see Obi Wan smiling down at her. She looked over and reached for her training sabers. Obi Wan had taken all he could find in the temple, knowing they might come in handy for training his new students. 

“No, you won’t be needing those.” Lumis looked back at Obi Wan, her eyes grey with confusion. “Today,” Obi Wan said, “you will be getting your own.” 

Lumis’s eyes lit up, a bright purple. “My own light saber?!”

“With your own kyber crystal that you find all on your own,” Obi Wan said, grinning. He could feel the excitement again. Getting to share this moment with his Padawan was one of the best feelings, and after the tragedy and sadness he had endured, his heart was finally full again. 

“Well what are we waiting for, Master? Let’s go!” Lumis started running towards the door. Obi Wan couldn’t help but laugh. _It feels good to do this_ , he thought.

“Patience, Padawan,” he said through chuckles. “You don’t even know where we are going yet.” He walked over to her and clicked his watch to open the hidden door. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll lead the way.”

Lumis smiled, her eyes turning a light green with embarrassment. “As you wish, Master.”

They left the cave, and the brightness was almost too much for Lumis at first. Spending so much time in a dark area really did impact her eyesight, but after a few moments, she was able to open her eyes, only to be blinded again by the bright snow. 

“Put your hood up,” Obi Wan suggested. “It will help with the brightness.” 

Lumis did as she was told, and it did indeed help. “So where do we find a kyber crystal?” 

“We’re closer than you think.” Obi Wan started walking down the mountain. Lumis ran to catch up. Obi Wan made a sharp turn all of a sudden and walked to another open entrance. “See?”

“Wait, we were literally on top of another cave this whole time?” Lumis asked. She looked into the opening, but it was too dark to even see a pathway.

“Indeed,” Obi Wan said. “This is where I took my last Padawan to get his crystal, and no matter how many sabers he went through, and trust me, he went through quite a lot, the crystal never failed him.” Obi Wan started reminiscing on his fallen Padawawn, but he quickly had to stop himself. _He is gone, Obi Wan. He died, and he is not coming back_. 

Lumis gasped. “He broke his light saber?!”

Obi Wan laughed. “Multiple times. But I expect not to have the same problem with you.”

“So, now what?” Lumis asked.

“Now, you walk into that cave, and you find your crystal.” 

Lumis looked towards the opening. It was intimidating, and she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t scared. “So, there’s just one in there?” 

“There’s multiple kyber crystals in that cave, Lumis. You have to find yours.”

“Uh… I’m going to assume it’s not that easy, right?”

Obi Wan smiled. “It’s definitely not that easy. But I believe in you, my young Padawan. You will find it, and I won’t leave this spot until you do.” 

Lumis looked up at her Master. His eyes were softer than they were before. _He’s having fun, she thought. Don’t disappoint him, Lumis_. “Okay, Master. I’ll be back.” She took a deep breath and headed into the cave.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jun watched as each student began to move rocks. Mawi looked as if he was concentrating so hard that his head could pop at any minute. Galen had her eyes locked on her rock, and it slowly began to come off the ground. Josuna was trying his hardest, but he just seemed stuck.

“Josuna, focus,” Jun said. He walked over to the young Togruta. “You’re worried,” he said.

Josuna dropped his hand and sighed. “Lumis,” he said. “Lumis was chosen by Master Kenobi. Why not me? I’m powerful, just like Mawi and Galen.” He looked up at Jun, his face filled with a mix of anger and confusion.

“Sometimes,” Jun started, placing his hand on Josuna’s shoulder, “we must let go of our pride, and do what is requested of us.” Jun looked over at the other students, who had stopped what they were doing in order to listen to the conversation.

“Master Kenobi said that once, too,” Galen said, walking over to join the talk.

“Well, he knew the man who said it first almost better than anyone.” Jun looked off into the distance and thought a bit. He remembered Obi Wan telling him about his previous apprentice. He was filled with a longing for something, a need to belong, a need for purpose. Jun could understand those feelings. After all, he was human as well. But the way Obi Wan said these things made it seem bad, as if the Jedi were to throw all emotion to the wind. Master Kenobi seemed kind and caring, and he seemed to have an attachment to his previous Padawan. Was that his downfall?

“Uughghhhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh huurh?” asked Mawi.

“A story for another time, and perhaps told by Master Kenobi.” Jun walked back to his watching area and stood at attention. “Now, students, if we are done pitying ourselves, it is time to do important work.”

“Lifting rocks?” Galen asked, hinting annoyance. 

Before Jun could answer, there was a loud blast from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a large mushroom cloud getting larger, quickly approaching where he and his students were standing.

“Everyone!” Jun shouted. “Back to the cave! Now!”

The students ran as quickly as possible in the direction of safety. It was hard trudging through the snow, though. Mawi was running as fast as his legs could carry him, but the snow was too high. He came crashing down into a snow bank. Josuna stopped and turned to help him.

“Josuna! Go! I’ve got him!” Jun shouted. The Togruta gave a quick look of apology to Mawi, and turned back to catch up with Galen, who was almost to the edge of the cave entrance.

Jun grabbed Mawi’s fur covered hand and pulled. Suddenly, there was another blast in front of them. Jun looked up and saw what he had feared all along, but before he could make any thought of it, there was a loud and thunderous cracking noise.

“Jun!” Galen and Josuna were at the cave entrance, shouting for the Human and Wookie. 

“Get inside!” Jun cried. 

Before they could protest, the mountain side opened up like a wound. Jun jumped on top of Mawi, shielding him from what was about to come. Jun was sweating, but the cold snow hit his back fast. Mawi roared with fear underneath him. 

“You’ll be okay,” Jun yelled. “I won’t let anything happen to you! Focus on me, Mawi!” 

The young Wookie began to cry. Before Jun could offer more soothing words, it was black.


End file.
